


Better to Reign in Hell

by igrockspock



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yorktown is her ship now.  She's not meant to take orders from anyone.</p><p>Content advisory: violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Reign in Hell

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[challenge: where_no_woman](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+where_no_woman), [character: number one](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/tag/character:+number+one), [fic: star trek](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+star+trek), [genre: gen](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/tag/genre:+gen)  
  
---|---  
  
Number One stands at the back of the bridge before the start of her shift. She gazes at each of the crew in turn, making the hair on the back of their necks prickle. Without changing her expression, she notes who turns to meet her eyes, whether they challenge her as an equal or shrink under the weight of her glare. What she is about to do will make her life infinitely more dangerous, but as she takes this one last measure of the crew -- _her_ crew, soon -- she knows that she will succeed. Spock turns to her with a single raised eyebrow. He alone guesses what she is planning, and his inaction is his assent. He would rather serve her than Pike, or he is indifferent and prefers to preserve his own skin. Logical.

This last obstacle removed, she steps forward and slides the silver dagger from its sheath in a single fluid movement. The sound of her footsteps behind the captain's chair is so familiar now that Pike doesn't bother to look up, and she yanks his head back and slits his throat before he has a chance to utter more than a single surprised grunt. Blood sprays across the back of Tyler's neck as Pike's body drops to the floor with a thud. She steps over it and settles into the captain's chair.

"Colt," she snaps, "get this thing off my bridge."

She glances one last time at Pike's lifeless body, then around the bridge at the hunched shoulders and pale faces of her new crew.

"On second thought," she tells the terrified yeoman beside her, "leave it."


End file.
